The Underground
by IzzyTheAssassin
Summary: Deep below bygone island lies a secret society simply know as the underground where homeless teens and young adults live. Many people call the underground a myth but they were never so wrong and lots of shady things happen down there drugs under age drinking and so much more. A young Teen simply know as Fuego dose everything she can to make money and survive but how far will she go
1. Prologue

My name is Skylar but people call me Fuego, I live in the underground and I have for about 2 years now. I lost both my parents when I was 4 and my brother Sonic was murdered when I was 10, after that for about a year I lived on that streets until someone told me of the underground, they called themselves Ladro and since we met he's always looked out for me. Now I'm going to go clean now and be honest the way people make money down in the underground, including myself, most people would consider illegal, now no I don't sell drugs or alcohol unlike most people...I sell weapons, weapons to people who use them for who knows what and I honestly don't care as long as they don't rat me out. Now lots of parties happen in the underground personally I've never gone to one mostly because I know they'll be full teens who will either be high, drunk or hell even both and I'm not into that kind of stuff, I mostly keep to myself and I like it that way. But now onto the story a story where my live turns from bad to hell in a matter of a few weeks and this is how it all began.

 **(6 weeks earlier)**

"So you're Fuego?" A man looking like he was in his 30's asked me.

"Yeah that's me." I answer.

"And it is said you can make anything?" He asked as his eyebrow raised.

"Anything you can think of." I tell him.

"We'll see about that."

The man walks over to a table sits in a char across from my work char where I'm sitting and specks.

"You see, I'm planning a big heist and I need a drill that can cut any metal I have the weapons, the getaway car and everything else, I need all I need is the drill." he explains.

"What's in for me?" I ask, now suspicious of what he is saying.

"50% of whatever money we get." He answers.

"And also I heard you like tools."

He stands up and places a suitcase on my work desk and opens, inside were the newest tools currently for sale and a bunch of money about $3,000 in cash.

"The money is for any supplies you may need." he tells me.

I stand up and look at him in the eye.

"Alright I'll do it when do you need it done?"

"By next week here's my contact."

He hands me his card and is about to walk out, but he stops and looks at me one last time.

"Once the drill is done call me and I'll tell you where to drop it off."

He leaves and closes the door, leaving just me and my thoughts I walk back over to my work desk and look at the tools I pick one up and look at it's shiny new glare but while looking at the tool I remember a old friend of mine, Tails who always loved building and making new inventions and he was the one who got me into building too but the sad thing is that I lost contact with him soon after Sonic died, man do I miss him but as I was reminiscing my past life I hear a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" I yell

"Relax it's just me." the person said.

Right away I knew who it was it was Ladro so I tell him he can come in. Ladro I think is about 20 years old and that's pretty much all I know about him but I know Ladro is not his birth name like how my is not Fuego mostly because it is because when you join the underground the council AKA the people who keep the peace give you your underground name and for some reason they named me Fuego probably because of my fire powers.

"So, I saw a guy walk a new client?" he asked.

"Yep you got it."

"What does he want you to make?"

"A drill that can cut any metal."

"And you think you can make that?"

"Oh my friend, I don't think I can, I know I can."

"Aright, just don't get cocky now."

"What? Just being confident in my skills."

We both have a good laugh something we both didn't have in awhile, and it felt great Lagro stayed for about a hour and a haft and we both just watched crappy old TV and talked, but then he had to leave saying he was meeting a guy he was selling to and remember how I said that some people sell drugs? Well that's Lagro, what kind? I don't know. I never bother asking. After he left I get to work on this drill I get started on the blue prints when I realized that I need a lot of materials that I didn't have luckily that guy gave me money because I used my last $20 days ago buying food and ummmm other stuff.

 **(In town)**

I'm in town getting all the stuff I need, plus some more food so I don't run out I have my hood on so no one can see my face or recognize me all was fine until Silver almost got me arrested.

"Fuego!" he called out.

Everyone around me stopped what they were doing and looked around, and I forgot to mention earlier that I'm probably the most wanted person on the island and no one knows my real name and if someone calls me by my underground name in pubic, I could go to jail for the rest of my life. I look over at Silver and give him a death stare I then run over to him when no one is looking and give him a piece of my mind.

"Argento what the hell." I whisper yell.

"I'm sorry! I just wanted to say hi."he tells me.

"I understand, but you don't go off calling me by my underground name in pubic when you know I'm a wanted criminal." I explain.

"Correction, Fuego is a wanted criminal but Skylar the hedgehog is just another face in the crowd." Silver says.

"Then why did you try to get my attention by yelling Fuego instead of Skylar?!"

"Ummmmmm."

I grab his hand and start pulling him in the direction of the underground, which is just a old underground army base used a long time ago, we enter and I forced him in my room I sit him down and speck.

"Look Argento, I'll let it slide cause you're still new but next time I'm reporting you to the council understood?" I ask him

"Alright I understand I'm sorry."

"It's okay just...try not to let it happen again."

Silence then fills the room, I sit on the couch and try to think of something to say but then Silver asks me something.

"Hey want to watch TV?" he asked.

I look over at him and nod, we then start watching Steffen Universe and talk for the whole day.

 **A/N: So this a concept I had back in April for a story idea for Wattpad but scraped because I thought it was too dark but after a little thinking I decided to posts my 'no-kid friendly' stories to here and this is one of them so I hoped you liked it and I will post more when I have time later peeps**

 **Izzy**


	2. Party Invitation

It had been a few days since I met with the guy, I had just finished with the blue prints and was beginning to actually build the drill when I heard a knock at my door I yelled come in and Ladro is the one who enters he sits on the couch and begins talking.

"Hey Fuego, just wanted to let you know there's a party tonight at Cicatriz's place."

"Why bother telling me when you know I'm not going to go?" I ask.

"Cause, you need to learn to loosen up a bit every now and then."

"Yeah.. sounds fun you know have a little fun getting a little drunk oh and then there's nothing like getting raped by a drunk stud."

"Fuego you're not going to get raped! Why do you always bring it up?"

"Cause I know what happens to girls at these kinds of parties."

"Doesn't mean it happens all the time."

I let out a groan and go back to working on the drill, but Ladro would not give up until I said yes to going to that party.

"You don't have to stay for long just grab a drink talk to a few people and leave simple."

"Yeah, but I don't know if you know this but my friend list isn't all that big."

"Does it matter?"

"Well…...I DON'T KNOW."

Lardo let's out a sigh usually this would be the point were he would give up and something around the terms of "Alright you win cry baby." and leave but I guess today Lardo wasn't having any of it.

"Silver's going." He quickly said.

"Huh?"

"I said Silver's going."

"You mean Argento?"

"I don't call someone by there underground name if they have my respect but yes."

I start to blush like a madman and try to hide it with my hoodie but sadly Lardo saw before I hid it.

"Awww does my edgelord of a teen have a crush?" A teseenly asks.

"Wait no it's just…..hot."

"Fuego, we're underground, how is it hot?"

"Ummmmm global warming?"

Lardo raises an eyebrow and just looks at me, finally having enough of his antics I speak once more.

"If I say yes will you leave me alone?" I asked, annoyed.

"Yep."

"Then fine I'll go., when does it start?"

"8:30, but you can come whenever."

"Alright." I say not amused.

Finally after what felt like forever Lardo leaves and I go back to working on the drill A few hours go by and I get done with the wiring when once again there's a knock at my door.

"I swear Lardo if it's you I'm gonna!"

"Yo Fuego relax it's Cicatriz."

After he said who he was I get up from my work desk and open the door Cicatriz doesn't even wait for me to say come in and he just makes himself at home.

"No roomie?" He asks me.

"I like my privacy."

"I can tell you don't seem like the kind of person to socialize that's why I was surprise when Lardo said you were coming to the party tonight."

"Yeah, he wouldn't leave me alone about it."

Cicatriz then gets up from the couch and starts looking around for something.

"Got any beer?" He asks.

"In the fridge in the little bottom cabinet."

He walks over to my sorry excuse for a fridge and grabs two bottles Cicatriz then makes his way back to the couch and hands me one of the bottles and opens his taking a sip.

"Man you have the weak stuff." he says disappointed.

"I'm not much of a drinker."

I open my bottle and take a sip, I'm still not used the the taste of alcohol so I try my best to not spit it out luckily I was able to manage to swallow.

"So you just going to hang out at my place and drink my beer?" I ask sarcastically.

"I don't know my roommate is making love with his girl so I'm just looking for a place to hang out."

"Eww."

"Exactly."

I go back to my work desk then after drinking all his beer, Cicatriz walks over to my desk and watches what I'm doing generally if someone hovers over me like that I tell then to fuck off but I didn't this time for two reason 1) Cicatriz is twice my size and is WAY older than me and 2) Cicatriz is known for beating the hell out of people who talk bad to him so I'm trying to keep myself on his good side and not anger him so I just try my best to pretend he's not there.

"What is that you're working on?" He asks pointing at the wiring.

"Something for a client and don't even think of touching it It's worth more money than you or any of us for that matter have ever seen."

"So, the dudes paying you big bucks for that thing."

"Yep."

I guess Cicatriz gets bored because he goes back to the couch and turns on the TV but not before giving me a remark.

"You know I don't like people who threaten me, just be lucky that Lardo would beat the shit out of me if I actually laid a finger on you."

"Noted and sorry."

"Whatever just be glad you know people like him."

About half an hour goes by and Cicatriz is still at my place but then Silver comes I'm assuming to say hi and lets just say he shock by what he sees. 

"Hey Skylar! Lardo told me you were going to the party tonight so I was just wondering…..oh…...ummm….hey Cicatriz?"

"Sup Argento." he simply says.

Silver walks over to me and whispers me a question.

"Skylar why is Cicatriz in you house?" he asked

"Cause his roommate is 'making love' with his girlfriend."

"What does that mean?"

"You know ummmm S...E…"

"OKAY I GET IT."

I laugh at Silver for a bit while he looks like a sour puss, what he can't handle the word sex? Anyways, finally Cicatriz leaves just leaving me and Silver I decided to quit working on the drill for the day and grab a bag of chips from the pantry and a can of coke I give Silver one as well and we both talk on the couch.

"So how's the drill coming alone?" He asks.

"Not too bad, just finished the wiring now I'll I need to do is get a drill mold."

"Not going to make one?"

"Too much time…..and money I'm probably just going to go down the the hardware store and buy a normal drill and put in the wiring I made into that."

"Then what."

"Then I need to see Piccone about getting my hands on a very rare and very expensive metal."

"Well if it's so expensive how are you gonna get it?"

"Piccone owes me so I'll be able to get my hands on it no problem."

"Whatever you say."

We're both dead silent with only the the sound of the TV filling the void of silence finally Silver brecks the awkward silence between us and asks me a question.

"So ummmmm Skylar?"

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering if ummm since you're going to the party that we could ummmm maybe go….together?"

"Together?!, What do you mean by that?"

"Like….a date?"

"SILVER!"

"I'm sorry."

I get up from my seat and give him a death stare Silver just looks down on the floor embarrassed.

"I'm sorry." He says again.

I sight then look back at him.

"It's whatever alright? Let's just drop it."

Silver gets up and walks over to the door.

"I'm just gonna go….I'll see you at the party."

Silver then leaves and I fall onto my couch and moan in frustration I then look at the ceiling while the TV goes off in the background but then my eyes start to get heavy I try to keep them open but eventually sleepiness gets the better of me and I'm out cold.

 **(Bygone investigation crime lab 3rd person)**

The Bygone investigation crime lab is one of the best deactivate agency in the world and have solve every crime they have investigated well almost every crime for the past year agent Shadow and agent Blaze have been working on the Fuego case little luck but today that may change for them because as Shadow is walking over to Blaze he has a smile on his face.

"Why are you in such a good mood?" Blaze asked.

"Because our undercover agent got in contact with Fuego."

"Wait you mean your dumb plan worked?!"

"If you mean my GOOD plan then yes."

"Well….what does he look like?"

"Well here's the thing."

"Oh lord here we go."

"Wait hold on just let me speck." Shadow starts

"The good news is yes our agent was able to speak to Fuego but the agent says he couldn't see his face."

"How come?"

"Said Fuego had some short of scarf covering most of his face."

"What did he wear?"

"Hoodie, blue jeans, black boots, and that scarf."

"At least it's something."

Shadow gets on his computer and goes into the Fuego case file and looks at all the information he and Blaze have collected over the past year.

"According to a integration done six months ago the description given to us then is nearly identical."

"So we have the guy?" Blaze asks.

"Seems to be."

"Now what?"

"Now we wait for Fuego to finish the drill for 'the client' then detain him as he dropping it off." Shadow explains

"How long till then?"

"Just a few days hopefully the plan works."

"I hope so." Blaze says

"Me too."

 **A/N: And that's that hopefully that wasn't too slow and you all liked it chapter 2 will come out soon and I will update the rest of my stories when I have to but anyways have a good day/night and later peeps**

 **Izzy**


	3. The Party and The Deal

**A/N: This chapter is going to have both first and 3rd person usages to try and mix it up a bit they'll will be indications when the points of views will change if you like this style of writing let me know or if you like the old way I'll stick to that**

 **Izzy**

 **(With Skylar 1st person)**

I wake up a few hours later and get up from my couch I look at the clock and it reads 9:00 _"crap I overslept."_ I think to myself. _"Well better to show up late than not at all."_ I quickly run out the door and make my way to Cicatriz's place, once I'm there I don't bother to knock I just open the door and walk inside and sure enough the first thing I see is a group of people about 17-18 sitting in a circle around a table sharing a bunch of weed honestly, I wasn't surprised I walk over to the fridge and grab a soda and sit on in a chair a few minutes go by and a suddenly feel someone poke me on the arm I turn to see who it was and it was Lardo with a dumb smirk on his face.

"Well, look who kept their word." he says smiling

"I only came cause you would've bugged me if I didn't."

"Or was it because Silver is here?"

I start to go wide eye and idmendly put up my hood but sadly it was too late and Lardo saw.

"Awww so it is true?"

"N...No….don't you have other people to annoyed?! I ask

"Yeah, yeah I'm going."

Lardo leaves and I take a sip of my drink a few seconds later Silver finds me and sits next to me trying not to give eye contact.

"Hey ummm….I just wanted to say sorry for my question earlier." Silver says

"You know what?, I'm not even mad it's whatever."

"You sure."

"Definitely."

Silver sighs in relief and looks around for a second but then looks back at Skylar who looks zoned out.

"You alright?"

"Huh?"

"Nothing just thinking about something."

"About the drill?"

"And what I'm gonna do with all the money I'll get."

"Do you at least have a start?"

"Yeah, get the hell away from here and go somewhere else."

"Like were?"

"No clue were ever I feel like I guess."

"But what about that family of yours you always talk about?, don't you miss them?"

"Well,...I don't know I just…...need time."

There both silent for a moment until Skylar has a lightbulb pop in her head.

"You know Silver if you want you can come with me."

"You mean it?"

"Yeah sure why not?, could be fun."

"I'll think about your offer, thanks."

"No problem."

"Hey ummm since we're at a party let's have some fun."

"Alright if you say so."

 **(3rd person)**

Skylar and Silver get up from there seats and decide to enjoy themselves dancing and partying the night away until it was clear that Skylar somehow got drunk and Silver was partially drunk both barely able to think straight.

"Skylar….maybe we should call it a night." Silver slurs

"Nah we're fine the night has…...only begun."

Skylar tries to walk over to Silver but ends up tripping over a dining room chair falling over Silver sees this and picks Skylar up letting her lean on him and they both leave the party they are about ⅔ of the way back to Skylar's place when suddenly two older guys about 17-18 years old stop the two of them.

"Well, well what do we have here?" The first guy asks

"Looks like we have a couple of lost kids." The second guy said

"What do you fools want?" Silver asks drunkenly

"Aww looks like we have a tuff guy Piedra." the second guys says

"Looks like you may be right Broma." Piedra says

"Why don't you two leave if you don't want trouble." Skylar tells them

They two thugs laugh at Skylar's shallow threat and Broma grabs Skylar by her hoodie so their eyes meet.

"Are you asking for trouble?" Broma asks

"You want to get your ass kicked?" Skylar asks back

"Aww as if you could."

Skylar punches Broma in the face causing her to let go Skylar then spin attacks him causing Broma to slam into a wall. Piedra the run over to Skylar and kicks her in the stomach and puts her in a choke hold Silver then intervenes and uses his psychokinesis to get Piedra off her and throws him across the hall. Silver runs over to Skylar and helps her up and they both quickly leave the scene before more people show up. Minutes later they both arrive at Skylar's place and Silver places Skylar on her couch while he sits in a armchair the room is silent for a few minutes until Silver specks.

"Skylar are you okay?" Silver moans

"Well, I'll live if that's what your asking."

"I feel like I'm about to barf." Silver says

"Heh don't blame ya."

"So how much did we drink again?" Silver asks

"I don't remember I lost track after our tenth."

"Wait WHAT?!"

"Well you did say let's 'have some fun'."

"That's not what I meant when I said that."

"Whatever you say dork."

"Hey don't…..don't call me that."

A few moments go by and Silver falls asleep Skylar just looks at the ceiling with nothing in mind until a random memory of her and Amy pops into her mind the memory is about her and Amy making cookies together she smiles lightly and even tears up a bit but before she can think about the memory any longer she falls asleep.

 **(The next morning Skylar's POV)**

I wake up the next morning with the worst headache I have ever experienced but I somehow manage to get up from the couch and grab myself a soda and some cereal and sit in the living room I look over to my right and realized that Silver was still asleep I decided to just leave because I felt bad for him anyways I finish my food and proceed to go over to my work bench at take at look at the unfinished drill and realize that I still need to see Piccone about that mental so I quickly write a note and leave it on the table I then grab a bag and make my way out the door hoping that this doesn't take too long to get done.

I make my way to the otherside of the underground, the place were most of the mining and most other dealers live and hang out and arrive at Piccone's place and knock on the door A few seconds later, Piccone opens the door and strangely seems in a better mood than usual.

"Hey Fuego how have you ummmm wow you look like shit."

"Yeah thanks for pointing that out."

Piccone lets me inside and we both sit on the dining room table across from each other and that's when we begin to talk.

"So what can I help you with?" Piccone asks

"I need a small amount of metal to make a drill bit."

"Why not just use a normal drill bit?"

"Because I'm making a drill that can cut any metal."

"Okay?, but why?"

"It's for a client."

"I see but a metal like that is gonna cost ya."

"I kinda had a feeling you would say that which is why I brought your favorite."

I place the bag on the table and slide it over to Piccone sceptical he slides the bag closer to him and opens it revealing thousands of pounds of skooma inside.

"Holy shit Fuego where did you get all of this?!" Piccone asks me

"You can thank Ladro." I answer

He examens the skooma for a second probably making sure that it is real he then looks back at me skeptical.

"I don't Fuego, I mean it is real but the metal you're talking about cost more than all this Skooma."

"Look Piccone you owe me I know I'm asking for a lot but so did you when you asked me to break you out of jail."

Piccone sighs while look at me he thinks for a moment but then he smiles.

"Alright you have me there I'll have the drill bit ready by friday."

"Thanks Piccone."

Me and Piccone shake hands and I made my way back to my place to go and finish the molding once I arrived the room is empty so I assume that Silver woke up and left while I was gone. I then go back to my work bench and begin dismantling an old drill to use the molding for the new one and I continue to work for the rest of the day until the sun goes down.

 **(Bygone investigation crime lab 3rd person)**

Agent Blaze was making her way to her desk with a pile of work papers that were about the Fuego case and turns on her computer and opens the digital file filled with all the information her and Shadow have collected over the past year and types in the new found information until Shadow comes with a clipboard in his hands.

"Blaze I have some news."

"What is it Shadow?" Blaze asks

"The agent just got in contact with Fuego he said that the drill should be ready by tomorrow night."

"Okay anything else?"

"The chief wants to speak with you when you're done, something about praising you for your plan or something around those terms." Shadow says

"Alright let him know I'll be in his office in five minutes."

"Sounds good I'll be timing ya."

Shadow leaves and Blaze just sighs in delight and quickly finished up her work and makes her way to chief Carter's office and sits down in a chair near his desk.

"Agent Blaze." He says in delight

"You wanted to speak with me chief Carter." Blaze asks

"Indeed I did I just wanted to quickly say that because of you we might finally be able to put the Fuego case to rest."

"Well it was nothing sir I don't think I deserve as much praise as I'm getting I'm just doing my job."

"I know, I know, but this case has just given me a headache this past year it's just nice to finally be able to put it to rest."

"I know what you mean sir."

"No all we have to do is catch Fuego and put him and a federal prison were he belongs."

"Sounds easy enough tho."

"Maybe so, but when comes to chrimals like Fuego anything can happen so when it comes to detaining him be careful."

"I will sir."

Blaze gets up to leave and goes to the door but chief Carter stops her to say one last thing.

"Also agent Blaze if all goes well I see a promotion in you and agent Shadow's future."

Baze leaves and goes back to her desk daydreaming about what she might do when she got home she then looks at a photo on her desk that reveals herself and a young male purple cat who was sitting on her lap she smiles at the picture and looks out the window.

"Looks like I may be able to get him that new bike after all." She says to herself

 **A/N: And that's the second chapter sorry it took so long I've been busy with school and have had writers block and most of all I've been working on crazy adventure but I hope to get the 3rd chapter out soon and I hope you enjoyed this one later peeps**

 **Izzy**


End file.
